Gives You Hell
by RaquelStump
Summary: Stan y Wendy terminan su relacion, Wendy quiere regresar con Stan, pero recibe su infierno.


**¡Jeluo! He vuelto con un Song-Fic, creo que estos me gustan, ¿Y a ustedes? x3**

**Bueno, la canción es "Gives You Hell" de la banda "The All-American Rejects" (Dios su vocalista Tyson Ritter es muuuy sexy *¬***

* * *

_**Gives You Hell**_

Stan Marsh y Wendy Testaburger eran, según muchos la pareja más perfecta del colegio, hasta que a la pelinegra se le ocurrió salir con Token y romper con Marsh.

Al principió el pelinegro estaba devastado, incluso se unió algunos días con los góticos dejando preocupados a sus amigos, hasta que Butters le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que la vida continua.

Para Wendy las cosas no iban bien, el afroamericano la quería, le daba regalos, cariños, de todo, pero Testaburger al pensar en Stan se sentía algo culpable, justo el día en que pensaba disculparse e intentar volver con él, solo recibió una respuesta:

_I wake up every evening  
with a big smile on my face  
and it never feels out of place  
and you're still probably working  
at a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes._

Era de día Stan se preparaba par air a la escuela, extrañamente se había levantado mas temprano de lo usual, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella y no de una forma lastimosa, si no de burla, su gran sonrisa (que espantaba a todos en la casa) lo delataba.

-Adiós mamá, adiós papá, adiós Shelly ¿A caso la vida no puede ser más maravillosa?- Dijo aun con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eh… si hijo, que te vaya bien en la escuela.- Despidió Randy, devolviéndole una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell,  
I hope it gives you hell,  
when you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell,  
I hope it gives you hell._

Wendy salía de la casa de sus padres, se iría caminando en a la escuela, cuando pasó por la casa de los Marsh, hizo una mueca de tristeza, pero tenía que afrontar sus consecuencias, finalmente recordó lo que le dijo Bebe.

_-No te preocupes Wendy, él debe estar tan mal como tú, debes ser fuerte, pronto te rogará para que regresen._

Solo que la azabache no estaba tan segura y estaba algo impaciente para que Stan le dijera lo mucho que la extrañaba, en tanto quería darle algo de celos con Token aunque dudaba un poco que eso estuviera funcionando.

_Now where's your picket fence love  
and where's that shiny car  
did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense love  
never seen you fall so hard  
do you know where you are?_

Al llegar a la escuela Wendy se encontró con Stan en la entrada, le extrañó su expresión. O esa era la mejor cara fingida de felicidad o en realidad ni se acordaba de ella.

-Stan, ¿podemos hablar?- Llamó Wendy mientras le tomaba por el hombro.

-Ah, claro.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Se dirigieron al patio y la pelinegra tomo las manos de Marsh.

-Stan ¿Te gustaría volver conmigo?- Testaburger estaba sonrojada y Stan solo sonrió a lo que la chica pensó que le daría una oportunidad de volver.

-Jódete Wendy.- Le dijo con la misma sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a una sorprendida pelinegra.

_Truth be told I miss you  
and truth be told I'm lying._

Wendy fue corriendo hacia donde sus amigas con la gran noticia de que Stan la había mandado al carajo, al escucharlo todas se extrañaron, hasta que Red habló:

-Yo digo que se esta haciendo el difícil, no creo que debas seguirle el juego, debes actuar como si no te importara lo mas mínimo.

-Y así él se va a desesperar y se disculpara contigo al final te va a rogar de rodillas que seas su novia nuevamente.- Completó Heidi.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell,  
I hope it gives you hell,  
when you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell,  
I hope it gives you hell._

Haciendo caso de los consejos de sus amigas, Wendy intentó ignorar a Stan, pero no podía evitar verlo de vez en cuando, tan feliz hablando con sus amigos, el que no diera ni rastro de tristeza la deprimía cada vez mas.

_If you find a man  
that's worth the damn  
and treats you well  
then he's a fool,  
you're just as well  
hope it gives you hell._

-Oye Stan, creo que esta mirando hacia acá otra vez.- Avisó un rubio vestido de naranja.

-Jajajaja, que idiota.- Burlaba Cartman.- Te apuesto a que cree que vas a volver con ella.

-Si, lo se, pero no pienso hacerlo, por ella muchas cosas malas me han pasado.- Contestó el pelinegro.

-Je, pobre de Token.- Habló Kenny.

-Si, pero no olvides que gracias a Wendy ahora estamos juntos.- Comentó Kyle tomando la mano de Stan.

-¡Que maricas!- Se quejó Eric.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
truth be told i miss you  
and truth be told I'm lying._

Todos salían del aula, la clase de biología había concluido, Wendy aprovechó para hablar con Stan, ya hacía una semana que no conversaban después de aquella plática, se le acercó y lo detuvo antes de que cruzara el marco de la puerta.

-Stan.

-¿Que?- Preguntó volteándose, no quería ser grosero con ella, después de todo gracias al rompimiento de su relación ahora estaba con Kyle.

-Me preguntaba si, aun sientes algo por mí.- La azabache lo miro a los ojos.

El ojiazul lo meditó un poco, y si, sentía algo por ella, aunque no estaba seguro de como describirlo ¿Era lastima o enojo?

-Mmm si, supongo que si.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell,  
I hope it gives you hell,  
when you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell,  
I hope it gives you hell._

-¡AAAH!- Era el grupo de las chicas, quienes estaban emocionadas.

-¡Si! ¡Dijo que aun sentía algo por mí!- Les dijo la chica de ojos marrón.

-¡Lo vez! De seguro debe estar pensando en ti para que vuelva!- Bebe estaba emocionada.

-Lamento desanimarlas chicas, pero si así fuese ¿No creen que Stan no estaría tan feliz?

La pregunta de Annie puso a las chicas algo pensativas y preocupadas.

_If you find a man  
that´s worth the damn  
and treats you well  
then he's a fool,  
you're just as well  
hope it gives you hell._

Token y Wendy se encontraban en el parque.

Black le había traído para que pudieran ver el espectáculo de juegos artificiales que ofrecía el pueblo.

Cuando Wendy iba a comprar algo para tomar, se encontró con Stan.

-¿Stan?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Hola Wendy.- Saludó el pelinegro.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué no puedo venir a divertirme al parque?

-No, no me mal entiendas, es que pensé que… ¿Con quien vienes?

-Con Kyle.

-Ah, con tus amigos.

-No, Kyle es mí…

Interrumpido, los juegos artificiales comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo, ambos dirigieron la mirada a dicho lugar quedando maravillados por las luces que brillaban alegremente.

_Now you'll never see  
what you've done to me  
you can take back your memories  
they're no good to me  
and here's all your lies  
if you look me in the eyes  
with the sad, sad look  
that you wear so well._

Wendy dirigió la Mirada hacía Stan, el cual aun observaba el cielo, tomó su mano, causando que el pelinegro la volteara a ver, se acercó a Marsh buscando sus labios.

El azabache al notar lo que su acompañante quería hacer se retiro.

-¿Qué demonios Wendy?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que querías…

-¿Volver? Creo que te has confundido, yo no quiero volver a tener algo contigo.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell,  
I hope it gives you hell,  
when you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell,  
I hope it gives you hell._

Las palabras de Stan le provocaban una gran punzada al corazón, estaba confundida desde un principio, Marsh no se hacía el difícil, en realidad se había olvidado de ella.

-¿Stan?- Era la voz de Kyle que al ver a la morena la saludó.- Hola Wendy.

-Kyle, creo que debemos irnos a otro lugar.- El ojiazul se hallaba muy incomodo en la situación.

Marsh llevó de la mano al pelirrojo yéndose entre la multitud hasta perderse de la vista de Testaburger.

_If you find a man  
that´s worth the damn  
and treats you well  
then he's a fool,  
you're just as well  
hope it gives you hell._

Después de que se fueran los dos chicos, Token llego hasta donde Wendy.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- Preguntó el moreno preocupado.

-Eh… nada, nada, mejor vámonos a otro sitio.

-Mmm… esta bien.

Caminaron entre la multitud, hasta llegar a unas bancas, algo retiradas, pero aun así se podía ver el espectáculo que todavía no daba final.

Pero vio una gorra azul con pompón rojo y una ushanka verde.

-"Dios debe estar jugando conmigo".- Pensó dentro de sí la azabache.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell,  
I hope it gives you hell,  
when you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell,  
I hope it gives you hell._

La pirotecnia mas vistosa se hacía presente en el cielo, todos excepto Testaburger miraban hacía arriba, ya que su vista estaba dirigida hacía un par de dos muchachos que observaban maravillados el espectáculo.

.

.

.

Stan tomó la mano de Kyle, este lo volteó a ver, Marsh le sonrió y el judío le devolvió el gesto, finalmente se fueron acercando cada vez mas hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto.

_When you hear this song  
and sing along  
and never tell  
then you're the fool  
I'm just as well  
hope it gives you hell  
when you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell  
you can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell._

No lo podía creer, esos dos, se habían besado sin darse cuenta de que la pelinegra los observaba desde distancia.

-"Oh por Dios… las chicas no creerán esto".- Pensó Testaburger.

Ahora sabía por que el ojiazul no quería regresar.

.

.

.

-Te amo Kyle.- Le susurró al oído el ojiazul.

-Yo también te amo Stan.

Y se besaron nuevamente ante la vista de una sorprendida Wendy, sin duda había tenido su infierno.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Reviews? :D**

**Y como ustedes saben...-Sean_ felices y coman chocolate-_**


End file.
